Wrong Place Wrong Time
by DeadSausage
Summary: Garfield gets sucked into another adventure of a life time. What the hell am I doing with my life.


Henry was ready. Garfield was there, standing no more than twenty feet away from him, and every muscle in his body tensed as he anticipated the moment of the kill. He began fantasising about the respect he'd gain at the council. "Henry O'brian, slayer of Garf", it had a nice ring to it. "I know what you're planning, O'brian.", said Garfield, looking directly into his eyes. Henry stood there, dumbstruck. "H-how-""Henry O'brian, 47 years of age, new recruit of the council of 16. Sent here to kill me"-the general paused, focusing on something-"..with a dagger. What a shame, I was hoping for something more", he said. Garfield moved his hand in a swift motion, and instantly Henry was suspended midair, screaming in pain. After a few seconds, his eyes rolled into his head, and he collapsed to the floor, lifeless. "Anyone else?", beckoned Garfield.

The whole militia stood there watching as Brian bled out, no one had the strength to stand, let alone hold their guns. "You, you, you're not, you're not a normal soldier are you?" Asked one of the soldiers cowering in fear literally pale. "I'm not your average cat" garfield said in a low voice as he threw the knife in the air and elbowed the chest of the man who spoke. The orange cat then grabbed the knife as it fell down and placed it effortlessly into another man's back. Garfield then jumped into the air similar to Max Payne and with his duels and military skill he filled the men's heads and bodies with bullets. As Garfield finished he examined the bodies of the dead men and found a note that read as following: "we will be waiting for you once you finish the job at the abandoned warehouse on Abador C-001." "I know where I'm going next," garfield whispered to himself.

"I haven't been here in eight years," Garfield said to himself as he treaded the ground of Abador. He knew his mission, find the people who hired the militia and get out. "What's that noise?" Garfield asked as he turned around. A gigantic car was reading straight for him, he knew he had to act fast. So Garfield stood opened arms waiting for the car to get close to him. the Abadorian federation abandoned this planet a long time ago leaving bandits and small civilizations stranded on this planet. The car held many bandits and rapists, Garfield has had many experiences with them before, usually ending in a fire fight with one side dead or surrendered. The car was about three feet away from Garfield when he jumped up into the air and landed on the back of the truck, Garfield made his way into the truck by cutting a hole inside of it. As soon as the head bandit saw the face of a familiar orange cat he blew his horn, signaling every able bodied man around them to fight. "YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE HERETIC!" The leader shouted. "Brainfucker, we meet again, only this time one of us is going to be walking away alive." Without any effort Garfield took out all of the weaklings without even needing to use his knife or guns. "Ok Brainfucker, time to make you regret your existence."

Brainfucker used his patented slam and jam maneuver, slamming garfield on the ground before he could react. "HAHAHA YOU WEAKLING! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Brainfucker shouted as he held onto Garfield squeezing him if all oxygen. Garfield found the strength to pull his dagger out of his utility belt and jab it right into Brainfucker's waist. Brainfucker immediately retracted and held his bleeding wound while Garfield lay on the floor regaining his stamina. "Ha, Ha, ow, I- I still, I still have the upper- uhh" Brainfucker said as he fell onto the floor barely alive. "You rely on brute strength, while I rely on timing and perfection. That knife I stabbed you with was coated in a deadly neurotoxin, your death will be slow and painful" Garfield remarked as he made his way to the driver's seat of the monstrous truck and drove to the abandoned warehouse.

Garfield finally made it to the abandoned warehouse. He stepped out of the giant truck and made his way to the entrance of the warehouse. "Now, time to find out who sent a hit after me," garfield said whilst opening the door. "What the?" Garfield said as soon as he saw only one man standing in the middle of the empty warehouse. The lights were on and the culprit was none other than Garfield's archenemies. "Well well garfield, you have fallen into my trap!" "Nermal, I knew I smelled ass from a mile away" garfield remarked at the waste of gray. "How is this even a trap? I can beat you with my arms tied behind my back" garfield said skeptically. "Because my flawed feline, you don't have THIS!" Nermal quickly jumped backwards into a huge metal suit. Garfield was unimpressed as usual, "oh Nermal, if I knew you were going to play that card I would've left everything in this belt at home." "What do you-" Nermal was cut off by one sick ass kick flip in the air. As Garfield was in the air he threw his dagger into the air and fired two shots. The first shot penetrated the metallic coating and the second shot guided the dagger through the hole in the armor. The metal suit immediately broke down and started flying all around the warehouse bumping into walls and floors as Nermal cursed garfield and tried to escape. Garfield stood right where he landed watching Nermal fly around. As the fuel finally ran out it crashed onto the floor, Garfield approached the site to retrieve his dagger. Just then Nermal came out through the debris and held a gun straight at Garfield's face, "Any last words Orange?" Nermal said while smiling. "Just four, look out" "wha-" before Nermal could finish Garfield's dagger landed face down on Nermal face, knocking him out. "Well that settles that, now, time to return to a life of peace and quiet." Nermal didn't learn his lesson and was caught by the police one day with a machine gun walking to Garfield's house, Brainfucker, being nearly impossible to kill, still roams the planet gaining more followers, and Garfield never did live up to his promise of living a life of peace and quiet.


End file.
